


hard choices

by theboynamedcrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboynamedcrow/pseuds/theboynamedcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou is forced to choose who's the best setter. Kenma is very, very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hard choices

**Author's Note:**

> Just a plotless, short headcanon a friend and I thought very late at night and I needed to put into words. It's 5am. What is proofreading.

"That's easy! Just ask the shorty!" Fukurodani's star spiker blurted out, unknowing of the can of worms he'd just opened with that simple idea only. Kenma sighed —he had a bad feeling about this.

As far as he knew, the only soothing thing was perhaps the fact that the murderous stare of Karasuno's setter was focused entirely on Shouyou, for the time being.

"Yes, who gives the best tosses, Hinata?!" Kageyama asked —or demanded, judging by his tone of voice. Shouyou backed away instinctively with a little scared yelp, holding out his hands to try and calm the taller boy.

He could just make a break for it, Kenma thought, now that the two were too distracted with their staring contests and Yamamoto-like insults. But before he could turn on his heels and vanish to the safety of Nekoma's dorm, he noticed it. Something was different.

Something _about Shouyou_ was different. He wasn't bickering anymore, he wasn't moving or saying anything. He was quiet, almost pensive. He was seriously thinking about Kageyama's question, maybe a little too hard, as his thoughtful expression soon turned into some kind of pout, like he was having troubles solving a math problem.

The red-head exhaled a loud, whiny grunt and turned to face Kenma almost instantly. He widened his eyes, taken aback by the sudden attention —including Kageyama's intimidating glare.

"Kageyama!" Shouyou screamed. He could see Kageyama's eyes light up in silent glee over his renewed confidence. Kenma blinked.

What he hadn't expected was for Shouyou to slap his hands together and blurt one apology after another.

"Sorry, Kenma!! It's not that I don't think you're cool! I-It's just that I'm used to Kageyama, like," he began, getting increasingly flustered as he continued, "when he passes the ball I can go _pwan_ and _graahh_ and-!"

Shouyou opened his mouth, gesturing some more as if trying to shape his explanation better, but Kenma gave a slight nod, followed by a calm "I get it."  

* * *

 

As the atmosphere turned lively again, Kenma had taken his chance to flee, but even after leaving the gymnasium, the red-head's words still lingered in his head. Why was Shouyou so worried? To Kenma, Kageyama was a pretty obvious pick from the beginning. Although a little too intense for his liking, he was undeniably talented, he seemed to synchronize his attacks with Shouyou in a way no other setter could, and he was passionate enough to keep up with Shouyou's ever changing pace. That is something he wouldn't be able to do even if he had the motivation. Kenma was ok with observing the number 10 from the other side of the net, as he somehow shined the brightest when he got excited after nailing one of those weird combined attacks.

But maybe bringing up the topic to Kuroo hadn't been the best idea.

"So— now you're all depressed because Karasuno's shorty didn't pick you, huh?" Kuroo asked, knowing that it wasn't really like that, but he was never to pass an opportunity to tease his best friend. Kenma effectively ignored the cheeky remark and the other had to admit to being a little disappointed.

"He apologized." Kenma continued, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know why."

Kuroo grinned and ruffled his friend's hair. "Oh ho, so even our brilliant setter can be a little dense sometimes." He hummed, as Kenma ducked his head and knit his eyebrows together.

" _What?_ "

"It's because he likes you and he doesn't want to hurt your feelings, since, you know, you're always the one so excited to see him." Kuroo elbowed his friend jokingly. Said friend sent him back the nastiest glare, the effect a bit overshadowed by the slight pink on the tip of Kenma's ears.

"I'm _not_ ," he claimed, not all that convinced himself.

"You totally are!"

It could go on forever, as far as both of them knew.

But Kuroo could swear he heard a quiet _'maybe a little bit.'_

**Author's Note:**

> mmMMM I'm brand new kenhina trash, i'm gomen


End file.
